1. Technical Field
This invention relates to toy connector systems.
2. Background Art
TINKERTOYS®, LEGOS®, and other toy building block sets remain popular among young children and parents, not only for their entertainment value, but also for the educational and creative influence. Construction toys have become more and more elaborate with many intricate pieces. However, these building sets are still lacking in the capabilities of creating smooth, flat surfaces that maintain the capability of being built upon in a variety of directions. Therefore, there is still a need for a building system with improved versatility to create a multitude of structures.